Joey-Caitlin Relationship
Joey Jeremiah and Caitlin Ryan had an on and off relationship throughout Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi High and Degrassi: The Next Generation, which is known as Jaitlin (J'oey/C'aitlin). It began in the third season of Degrassi Junior High. Relationship History Degrassi Junior High Season 1 In The Big Dance, Joey wanted to dance with Stephanie Kaye, but she insisted on dancing with Derek Wheeler. Joey is later seen dancing with Caitlin. Season 2 In Pass Tense, Wheels, and Archie Simpson were explaining to Joey that Grade 8 will become easier for Joey, since he has to go through with it for the second time. Caitlin walks by Joey, Snake, and Wheels and says hello to Joey. Joey says hello back, and starts "checking her out." He then tells Snake and Wheels that Caitlin starts to look more attractive knowing that she will be in his class the following year. Season 3 In Can't Live With 'Em (1), Joey asked Snake and Wheels for their opinion on Caitlin, and Snake told him that she's not Joey's type. In Can't Live With 'Em (2), Caitlin witnessed Joey being beaten up by Wheels, who was distraught over the death of his parents. After Wheels left, Caitlin asked Joey if he was alright. In A Big Girl Now, Caitlin walks by Joey and Wheels and says hello to them (one at a time). Joey brags to Wheels that Caitlin is into him. In Loves Me, Loves Me Not, Caitlin approaches Joey and Archie when they are selling demo tapes for The Zit Remedy she says hi to Joey and pays for a tape, Joey tells her that she has great taste in music, they are then smiling at each other as she leaves. When Mr. Raditch gives Joey and Caitlin's class an assignment on critical thinking. Joey asks Caitlin to work with him on the assignment and Caitlin agrees to do so. When Joey and Caitlin exit the theater to view the film Teen Academy IV for their assignment, Joey said he liked the movie and Caitlin said she didn't like it. Joey thought he was stupid for thinking that he liked it, but Caitlin told him that he wasn't stupid and that there was many different kinds of "smart." Caitlin tells him that he's good with people and that she's good with books. Caitlin tells Joey that she had to go home, and Joey offers to walk her. As they reached Caitlin's house, Joey asks her if she's attending the school dance, and Caitlin says she is going. Joey tells her that he'd dance with her. They then agree to do their assignment the next day during lunchtime, and say bye to each other. Caitlin then starts listening to the tape Joey sold her as he leaves. As Joey and Caitlin were working on their assignment, Joey told Caitlin that if they use her opinions, they'll get a good mark, but Caitlin decided to use both their opinions since she liked the movie, and Joey didn't. They are later seen presenting their assignment. Joey becomes happy when he got an "A" on his assignment. Joey tells Caitlin that she's perfect, and that he's is having trouble with math and asks Caitlin to help her. Caitlin agrees to do so, and he leaves leaving her smiling. During the dance, Caitlin meets up with Joey all dressed up hoping that he would like her, but she becomes upset when he was asking her if she has seen Liz O'Rourke, he then leaves to meet up with Liz, leaving Caitlin depressed. Caitlin was seen walking to school when Joey catches up to her. He asks her if she liked the dance, and she said she wasn't having a good time, and that she left early. Joey asks Caitlin to help him with math and she turns him down. Joey becomes upset because he thought Caitlin liked her. In Twenty Bucks, as Joey leaves Archie, he goes up to Caitlin. He asks Caitlin to go out with him, she hesitates and then says yes. Joey then shows up with Caitlin at a restaurant and approaches B.L.T. and Michelle. Caitlin and Michelle leave the table where they were at and went to purchase some beverages. Caitlin finds out about the money that B.L.T. owes Joey for asking her out, and pours coke on Joey. She then storms out of the restaurant and Joey goes after her. He tells Caitlin that he really likes her, and he ripped the $20 bill that B.L.T. gave him. He tells her that he asked her out because he wanted to go out with her. Joey walks away from Caitlin, and Caitlin tells Joey that he could have at least walked her home. They walk over to Caitlin's house together, starting their first relationship. In Taking Off (1), Joey is seen asking Caitlin to help him with his math homework. In Taking Off (2), Caitlin asks Joey if he heard the news about Shane McKay near the end of the episode they were talking about triangles. Caitlin then tells Joey that she'll see him later. In Making Whoopee, Joey tells Caitlin not to bring his mother into Mr. Raditch's class for Open House. Caitlin tells Joey that his mother is going to want to see/meet his homeroom teacher. Joey tells her to tell his mother that there is no homeroom. During the Open House, Joey introduces Caitlin to his mother. He was embarrassed when his mother said, "So this is the young lady you can't stop talking about" and even more so when she said, "She's just as pretty as you said she was." In Pa-arty!, Joey invites Caitlin to Lucy Fernandez's party. When Caitlin, Melanie and Kathleen arrive at Lucy's party, Lucy tells them that Joey and Snake haven't arrived yet. Caitlin, Melanie and Kathleen were later disappointed when Joey and Snake didn't show up at Lucy's. In Bye-Bye, Junior High, Joey tells Caitlin that he wants to attend the Graduation dance with her, but Caitlin assumes that Joey is going to stand her up again. Joey explained how he, Archie and Wheels were caught by the cops. When the fire alarm rang before Joey and Caitlin's class wrote their exam. Joey promises Caitlin that nothing wrong would happen if they went together. Before Joey and Caitlin wrote their exams, Joey said he had a surprise for Caitlin, but refused to tell her what the surprise was. Later, Caitlin decided to wait for Joey when Mr. Raditch asked Joey to stay behind after class. When Joey exits the classroom, he was upset that he got a C'' in his French class. He told Caitlin that he couldn't go to the end of the year dance with her, and as he was going to tell her why he couldn't go, she storms off. Caitlin shows up at the dance and she sees Joey waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers. They both enter the dance floor and comment on how good they look. They are then seen dancing. As the school was burning down, Caitlin worryingly starts asking around for Joey, while everyone else was panicking. She becomes relieved when Joey finds her. Degrassi High Season 1 In 'A New Start, Joey and Caitlin were discussing their timetable, and how she is lost. Joey told her that they'll meet up later as soon as Archie and Wheels arrive. In '''Breaking Up is Hard to Do, Caitlin storms away from Joey because Joey asked Caitlin to wear a bikini in The Zits music video, and Caitlin replies that a model in a bikini is considered sexist. Joey tells Caitlin that it's not sexist, and that she wore a bikini the past summer, and that she has a great body. Caitlin leaves after calling Joey a "chauvinist pig." Joey is seen eating lunch with Archie Simpson and staring at Caitlin as she is having lunch with Claude Tanner instead of him. When Wheels asks Joey what he thinks of the guy talking to his girlfriend, referring to Claude and Caitlin, Joey assumes that she's trying to make him jealous, and Wheels says that she likes Claude. Joey says that he wouldn't be jealous of a guy who can't grow a beard, implying that maybe he is a little jealous, but doesn't want to admit it. In Dream On, after Caitlin was talking to Arthur Kobalewscuy about their French assignment, Joey meets up with Caitlin and talks about their plans, but Caitlin says "Yeah, I guess." Joey assumes that Caitlin is mad at him, and Caitlin said she wasn't mad. Joey is later seen walking by Caitlin flirting with Claude and looking upset as he sees the both of them giggle. Arthur and Caitlin meet up with Joey, as well as Archie and Wheels. She tells Joey that she was doing homework with Arthur when she was really going to see some French film with Claude. They then re-schedule their date. In Everybody Wants Something, Joey meets up with Caitlin and discusses the music video with her. Caitlin tells her that it's great news, and she refuses to be in it when Joey asked her. Joey then asked her to go out with him, but Caitlin says no. He is depressed as she leaves. Caitlin finally decides to end things with Joey because she said they were going in two different directions, and Joey assumed she broke up with him for Claude. He then walks away depressed. In Nobody's Perfect, Mr. Walfish assigns Joey to read a passage from Romeo and Juliet to the class, before he assigns a partner for him, Caitlin volunteers to read with Joey, which upsets him. Joey is walking down the hallway singing "Everybody Wants Something", Caitlin runs into him and asks him when they want to practice their passage. When Joey suggested that they rehearse that day after school, Caitlin says she was busy, and Joey assumed that she was going out with Claude. Caitlin suggested the day after, but Joey blows her off. He then meets up with Archie and Wheels. Later on, Caitlin asked Joey to practice the dialogue with Joey, Joey agreed to do so, but didn't seem too interested. Joey and Caitlin were rehearsing the dialogue that Mr. Walfish told them to read. Caitlin asked Joey if she wanted to go back to how they were before they started dating. Joey questions what he did wrong, and convinces her that he can change, but Caitlin says that she didn't want to change anything, and that their relationship is over. In Testing One, Two, Three..., Caitlin sees Joey in the as she finishes buying her lunch. Joey tells her that he heard that she broke up with "that other guy" and that she likes chewing them up and spitting them out. Caitlin angrily walks away from him, which causes him to feel guilty. Joey was sitting in detention after fighting with Dwayne Myers, and he sees Caitlin walking into the room. As Mr. Raditch leaves, Joey asks her why she's in detention and she replies she got into a fight (with Claude), Joey makes a sarcastic remark about asking a guy to jump, and Caitlin calls him stupid. Joey tells her that she was right because of his disability, and that he's being put into Special Ed. class. Caitlin tells him that a lot of people are in that class, and Joey tells him that he would rather quit school than to take that class. Caitlin tells him that she has epilepsy and that doesn't stop her, but Joey tells her that she's not stupid, but he is. Caitlin reminds Joey that he isn't stupid, and that dropping out of school was. She also said that he had more guts when they were dating. During science class, Caitlin smiles at Joey when she hands him his second test. In It Creeps!!, Joey and Caitlin were acting out their given parts from Lucy Fernandez's feminist horror film It Creeps!!. They played Norbert and Debbie respectively. During the shooting of the film, Joey accidentally called Caitlin's character "Caitlin" instead of "Debbie." They later viewed the finished film together. Season 2 In Showtime (2), after Claude's death, Caitlin seems to feel like Claude is haunting her. She tells Joey later in that episode on how Claude said he loved her, and Joey replied that he wanted to hurt her. Near the end of the episode they rekindle. And start dating again in One Last Dance. In School's Out!, Joey bought a ring for Caitlin, and Caitlin accepts it, but not as an engagement ring. They learned that they have different schedules and they were worried they hardly had anytime to spend with each other, but they decided to try to work it out. While Caitlin is working Joey starts to date and have sex with Tessa Campanelli. Near the end of the movie, Caitlin finds out about Joey "fucking" Tessa, and breaks up with him. At Alexa Pappadopolos and Simon Dexter's wedding, she forgives him and they become friends again. Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 1 In Mother and Child Reunion (1), Joey and Caitlin meet up at Degrassi for a reunion and hang at a bar. In Mother and Child Reunion (2), the two have a talk at the reunion night. Joey eavesdrops on a conversation between Keith, Caitlin's fiance, and Alison about how Keith doesn't think marriage is right for him. Later, while Joey is fighting Keith about his and Caitlin's relationship, Joey confesses to Caitlin that Keith doesn't want to marry her. Caitlin gets upset and attempts to help care for Joey's wounds from the fight in the bathroom. Caitlin says that the breakup was her fault but Joey disagrees. Then Caitlin asks how he knew that Julia was "the one" for Joey. Joey replies by saying that she called him "Joe" and that her hair smelled like the rain. Joey and Caitlin continue their friendship in the first three seasons of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Season 2 In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Joey and Caitlin both attended the funeral of Albert Manning, the father of Joey's stepson Craig Manning. When Craig began to laugh in the middle of the service, Caitlin suggested that Joey take him outside for some air. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Joey and Caitlin both attended Christine Nelson's baby shower, where Caitlin met Joey's new girlfriend Sydney. In U Got the Look, Joey asks Caitlin to borrow the video camera that she used at the baby shower. Caitlin assumed that it was for his daughter Angela Jeremiah but it was for Craig's band. Caitlin assumes that Joey was having flashbacks of his old band, The Zit Remedy, which included Snake and Wheels. Joey tells Caitlin that he had a lot of fun "jamming" with Craig and his friends Marco Del Rossi, Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason. Caitlin reminds him that he's not a teenager anymore and Joey said that he thought that he could give them direction. Joey reminds him that Caitlin thought that the Zits were a joke but Caitlin denies it. He said that if his old band had some guidance it would have been different, Caitlin tells him that they should have written more than one song. She then gives him the camera, and tells him to remember that Craig's band are teenagers. In Holiday (1), Caitlin starts to re-develop feelings for Joey, although he's dating Sydney. She tries to get those feelings out of her head, but she instead kisses Joey later in the episode. In Holiday (2), Spike advises Caitlin to write a letter about her feelings for Joey. Caitlin takes her advice and wrote a letter revealing her feelings. Caitlin accidentally places the letter in Joey's mail slot, and tries to get it back, but ends up getting stuck in his window. Later in that episode, Joey and Caitlin rekindled their relationship. In Goin' Down the Road (2), things have became rocky for Joey and Caitlin, they got into an argument after Craig runs away when he was off his bipolar medication. Caitlin goes to Kevin Smith to seek comfort and ends up making out with him. Although Joey doesn't find out that Caitlin kissed Kevin, she and Joey broke up for the third and final time as Caitlin chose to move to LA and continue her career there. Rival Relationships *Joey-Liz Attraction *Claude-Caitlin Relationship *Arthur-Caitlin Friendship *Joey-Tessa Relationship *Caitlin-Keith Relationship *Joey-Sydney Relationship *Caitlin-Kevin Hook Up Trivia *Caitlin was Joey's first girlfriend. *Joey and Caitlin were engaged twice but never married. *Caitlin lost her virginity to Joey in School's Out!. *They were best friends with another couple, Snake and Spike. *They were seen together in the opening credits in Seasons 3 to 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. *They are the second longest lasting romantic couple to be followed in the Degrassi Franchise after Snake and Spike. *Both attended the weddings of their former classmates Simon and Alexa and Snake and Spike on October 19, 1992 and in January 2003 respectively. *Joey and Caitlin were involved in three love triangles: one with Claude Tanner, one with Tessa Campanelli and one with Sydney. *Joey comforted Caitlin after Claude's suicide. *Joey cheated on Caitlin with Tessa in School's Out!. *They both attended their high school reunion in August 2001. *They both share similarities with another Degrassi couple, Spinner Mason and Emma Nelson except Spinner and Emma got married whereas they didn't. *Their first kiss was at a school dance in Bye-Bye, Junior High. *They share similarities with the Sav-Anya Relationship and the Eli-Clare Relationship because of their numerous break-ups. *They both graduated from Degrassi High School: Caitlin in 1992 and Joey in 1993. *Joey's stepson Craig Manning and Caitlin's protégée Ellie Nash were best friends. *Caitlin and Craig were both friends with Emma Nelson. *Caitlin was very fond of Craig, whom she described as her "sort of stepson" during their third relationship, and Joey's daughter Angela Jeremiah. *They both made their first appearances in Kiss Me, Steph. *They both attended the funeral of Craig's father Albert Manning in Tears Are Not Enough (2). *They both starred in Lucy Fernandez's feminist horror film It Creeps!!. *While Joey liked the film Teen Academy IV, Caitlin did not. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Twenty Bucks (DJH 310) **Broke Up: Everybody Wants Something (DH 105) ***Reason: It was revealed that Caitlin liked Claude Tanner. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: One Last Dance (DH 213) **Broke Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) ***Reason: Joey cheated on Caitlin with Tessa Campanelli. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Holiday (2) (DTNG 312) **Broke Up: Goin' Down the Road (2) (DTNG 422) ***Reason: Caitlin moved to LA to further pursue her career, breaking off their engagement. Gallery Joeycait3.jpg Joeyjcaitlinr.jpg 456px-Schoolsout.jpg 1489_1.jpg images (2.jpg jaitlin11.png 46368.jpg 311-312_joey-caitlin6.jpg 23585153-jpeg_preview_large.jpg images (4.jpg images (5.jpg images (6.jpg images (7.jpg y1pi1Grn19dlJgm2czEeXrSt4t7QwP9Y-ppsQU83yKbFsbFzIdJUIj2i_7-5pMpCS7ui301Uf32xrM.jpg images (8).jpg SOJoey and Caitlin.jpg Jaitlin.jpg imagesdedqd.jpg STACIE7.jpg Jaitlin1.jpg Jaitlin2.jpg Jaitlin3.jpg LMLMN01.jpg LMLMN03.jpg LMLMN14.jpg LMLMN15.jpg LMLMN17.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 014.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 015.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 016.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 018.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 068.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 076.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 077.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 078.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 079.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 080.jpg TO1.08.jpg TO2.05.jpg TO2.40.jpg MW20.jpg MW24.jpg tumblr_lqcuzqwFFN1qc1tpr.jpg Party10.jpg tumblr_lud4jm7ZFt1qc1tpr.jpg BBJH01.jpg BBJH12.jpg BBJH31.jpg ANS1.09.jpg Normal cap0095.jpg BUIHTD13.jpg DO05.jpg DO10.jpg DO22.jpg EWS04.jpg EWS21.jpg NP05.jpg NP12.jpg NP21.jpg NP23.jpg JaitlinDTNG303.jpg T123.08.jpg T123.25.jpg T123.26.jpg IC19.jpg IC20.jpg 546456.PNG 568bg.PNG 5756.PNG 6577.PNG 765hh.PNG 7788.PNG 89789io.PNG 788gf.PNG Yuy8.PNG 45647u.PNG Caitlin2showtime.png so!2.png S!ocaitlin.png So!caitlin4.png So!1.png Tss7.jpg Showtime2.32.png Showtime2.31.png Showtime2.30.png Showtime2.25.png Showtime2.24.png Showtime2.22.png Showtime2.13.png $20(26).jpg $20(27).jpg $20(28).jpg Ea3.png Showtime1.3.png Showtime2.23.png Old 7.png Old 19.png Old 20.png Old 28.png Old 29.png So! 5.png So! 6.png So! 12.png So! 19.png So! 25.png So! 36.png So! 37.png So! 38.png So! 44.png So! 45.png So! 46.png So! 52.png So! 53.png So! 62.png So! 78.png So! 79.png Holiday0186.jpg 93-lilyjak.jpg Ww0051.jpg Wwdel0015.jpg 4432.PNG 5553.PNG Err3.PNG Poor artie k keep on dreamin.png 101 Mother and Child Reunion 057.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 080.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 080.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 081.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 110.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 119.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 120.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 121.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 069.jpg 102 Mother and Child Reunion 070.jpg caitlin-and-joey.jpg Joey-caitlin-beach.png Joey-blue-balls.png Caitlin-joey2.png Joey-caitlin2.png Snake-life-ruiner.png Caitlin-joey-sex.png Caitlin-joey-condom.png Caitlin-end-credits1.png Caitlin-joey-kiss.png Caitlin-joey-hugging.png Caitlin-joey1.png Joey-caitlin.png Caitlin-joey.png Schools-out-2.jpg Caitlin-joey-assignment.png Teen-academy-iv.png Joey-caitlin4.png Caitlin-joey3.png Claude.png Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Conflicts Category:Engaged